Various types of electrically-heated blankets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an electrically-heated wearable blanket with auto shut-off switch that includes a blanket portion disposed between a first edge, a second edge, a third edge, and a fourth edge, the blanket portion having a front surface and a back surface, is wherein a person wearing the electrically-heated wearable blanket with auto shut-off switch is in operational communication with a boustrophedonic heating element disposed within the blanket portion by means of a control pad disposed on a first cord in circuit with the heating element, and a second cord releasably interconnects the heating element alternately among at least three external power sources including a rechargeable battery pack.